One Minute Brawl Special 11:Micheal VS Blade
Welcome to a 1 MINUTE BRAWL! It's been a while since I've continued the series... But, here's the 11th special, the next-to-last fight! Today we have, the sons of 2 who have battled numerous times! Micheal, the Son of Nick! and Blade, the Son of Ty! These 2 have both taken dips in the shadows of their fathers, but now they're gonna come out of those shadows and duke it out! Will Micheal's Legendary Warrior abilities be enough to defeat Blade? The single Mobian with enough knowledge to take down almost anyone? I guess we're gonna find out! LETS GET TO IT! The Fight Location: The Dojo Time: Noon Blade arrived at the dojo and walked in. Upon entry, he was surrounded by Nick, Lunari, Dillian, Rosa, Io, and Dalton. "Who are you and what do want"? asked Nick. Then Blade looked at him and said "Someone who should remind you of someone else". Then Blade launched his charkram and it smacked Dillian into a wall before Blade unsheathed Durandal and slashed Dalton's symbol he had in front of him, knocking it into Dalton before he kicked Io's stave into the air and then kicked Lunari back before slashing the stave into Rosa's cyber blade while she tried to slash him. After the cyber blade flew into the air, Blade kicked Rosa back and blocked a slash from Nick's Light Sword before his charkram returned and he launched it at Io and knocked her back into Dillian, who was just getting up. Then Blade turned to Nick as they equaled each other again and said "You might wanna just give up at this rate". Then Blade blocked a punch from Justin without even looking at him and pushed Nick back before he slashed Justin through a wall and said "I have extensive studies on all of you, I can predict you all with ease". Then Micheal opened the door to the dojo and came in before saying "Having some trouble dad"? Then Nick said "Nothing I can't handle". Then Blade impaled Nick through the chest before Nick could even see him move and Blade said "Your arrogance is annoying". Then he turned to the stunned Micheal and said "Interesting, I don't recognize you by face or attire". Then Micheal said "You just killed my father, I'm gonna kill you you son of a bitch"! Then Micheal lifted the Light Sword and dashed forward, but didn't expect to be knocked flat on his ass by Blade's slash. Then Blade said "First off, my Mother's not a bitch". "Second, If you think you can beat me, then go right ahead and try". "I'll give you the first move". Then Micheal stood up and prepared a slash before saying "I don't know who you are, but I'm gonna leave 1 Hell of a mark on you". Then Blade gripped Durandal and said "We shall see". Then he blocked Micheal's slash as his charkram returned and he said "Your skill is sub-par". Then Micheal got pissed off as his fur turned black and he entered dark form! Then he said "I'm gonna kill you"! Then Blade growled and said "First you gotta catch me rookie". Then Blade ran off and ran circles around Micheal as Micheal looked around blindly, trying to see him. Then Blade rushed in and slashed Micheal across the chest as Micheal was stunned. Then Blade said "That was the wake up call, now it's time for the fight". Then Micheal growled and prepared to fight! A BATTLE OF SONS! HERE WE GO! Then Blade dashed forward and slashed Micheal across his back and he came back and slashed him on his left shoulder before Micheal could even react to the first slash. Then Blade hit Micheal in the face with his charkram and slashed his right shoulder before saying "You may wanna get those hands up, you're taking heavy damage". Then Micheal caught Blade with a kick before saying "I'm gonna fuck you up". Then he fired a giant thunderbolt that Blade slashed aside before dashing forward and slashing Micheal backwards into a wall. Then Micheal reverted back to his base form and looked tired out as Blade walked over and said "You're tired, yield". Then Micheal seemed to get more pissed of as he glowed yellow and he entered super form. Then he said "I am a Legendary Warrior"! "I do NOT yield"! Then he slashed Blade backwards and flew over before punching Blade into the air and slashing him back down. Then Micheal created a giant fireball and he blasted Blade through the entire dojo with it before saying "Still got any smack talk for me"? Then Blade dashed back and slashed Micheal's left cheek open and stunned Micheal as he landed on the ground behind Micheal with little more than a scratch and said "Who taught you how to fight"? "Your little sister"? Then Blade turned as Micheal also turned and Micheal said "Fine, I'll stop holding back if you're gonna so much of an ass". Then Micheal mental equipped the Dark Sword and combined it with the Light Sword, creating the Blade of Balance! Then Blade increased Durandal's power for the first time and said "Sorry, you can't inspire fear into someone who has nothing to fear". Then Blade slashed at Micheal, who managed to block it before saying "I think it's in my DNA to be this good at fighting, since my dad's a Legendary Warrior". Then Blade laughed and said "If DNA was the answer to everything, then I would've already killed you". Then he slashed Micheal backwards and Micheal seemed to get more pissed as he entered Mystic form! Then Micheal said "I'm gonna crush you into dust"! Then Blade powered up Durandal for the 2nd time and said "Your arrogance is also annoying, it must run in your family". Then Blade entered his skill stance as Micheal attempted a power attack and Blade out-maneuvered his slash and slashed him across his chest before saying "You leave yourself too open too much". Then Blade entered power stance as Micheal used multiple fast slashes that he tanked before slashing Micheal into the sky and teleporting up to deliver a huge slam with the blade that sent Micheal crashing deep into Mobius. Then Micheal got up, hurt and said "You... are the... biggest piece... of shit... that... I've... ever seen". Then Blade crossed his arms and said "Your trash-talking has also grown weaker along with you". Then he stepped aside from Micheal's desperate slash and Micheal dropped the Blade of Balance from fatigue and he reverted back to base form before Blade said "You seem to be done, I'll just contain you rather than kill you". Then, while Blade was distracted looking for his Cube of Chaos, Micheal managed to impale him through the back with the Blade of Balance! Blade gasped and said "A sneak attack, huh"? Then Blade turned to the injured Micheal and he seemed to be pissed off. Then Blade pulled the Blade of Balance from his chest as a symbol appeared on his forehead and he began to glow white. Then Blade said "It takes someone of exceptional strength, or stupidity, to force me to go this far". Then Micheal got up and entered God form before saying "I betcha it's my strength that forced you this far". Then Micheal punched Blade, but Blade caught his hand and Micheal looked surprised as Blade began to hurt his hand by squeezing it. Then Blade said "You aren't a God like you think you are". "You are a little kid inside of a teen's body who acts identical to his father". Then Blade punched Micheal so fast, he didn't even see Blade move his hand. Micheal was knocked back into a wall and Blade soon punched him through the wall as he looked at the Blade of Balance and said "Your butter knife here sucks, allow me to dispose of it for you". Then Blade threw the Blade of Balance soaring into space as Micheal got up and looked hurt. Then Blade said "You've forced my hand, so now I shall end this". Then Blade picked up Durandal as Micheal entered spirit form and said "Fool"! "You can't hit a spirit can you"!? Then Blade just looked at him and said "No, but you can't hit me either". Then Blade looked at Micheal's body and said "But if I destroy your body, you'll remain a spirit forever, unable to harm anyone ever again". Then Blade upgraded Durandal the 8 remaining times and he entered his Ultima Stance! Micheal quickly returned to his body and prepared the SOUL BREAKER! Blade then used Haste to make himself faster before saying "You really picked the wrong guy to fight". Then Blade cast Bravery on himself to make him hit even harder. Then a gauge appeared behind Blade and began to fill as Blade charged up a slash. Micheal threw the Soul Breaker punch as the gauge became completely filled and Blade dashed off like a bat outta Hell and he ran straight at Micheal. Blade fully impaled Micheal as Micheal's fist hit Blade and his soul began to rattle apart! Then Blade said to Micheal "You wanna see a surprise kid"? Then Blade showed his platinum armor, which had a hand holding on to his soul and keeping it from getting pulled out! Then Blade broke free from Micheal's grip and slashed him back before saying "Here's my final opinion of you". Then Blade dashed forward and stuck Durandal into Micheal's neck! Then Blade pulled Durandal out as Micheal gasped for air and said "You talk too much, you don't have enough skill, and you don't think at all". Then Blade kicked Micheal as he left God form and he fell on the ground before Blade used a Healing Herb on Micheal to prevent him from dying. Then Blade said "Now live, and become smarter". "Mend your ways and I'll leave you alone". Then Micheal stood up and said "No, I'm gonna kill you". Then he punched Blade in the chest, but had no effect on Blade as he simply just looked at him before punching Micheal in the face and knocking him flying back through a wall. Then Blade pointed Durandal at Micheal and said "Last Stand". Then Micheal stood up and he seemed very pissed off as he dashed forward, with Nick's speed pushing him forward. Blade then said "Skill Style: Decay" and he slashed just as Micheal passed him and Micheal was sliced in half as Blade turned and Micheal's halves fell on the ground, dead! KO! Reasoning: This one shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Blade is stronger, faster, tougher, smarter, and more skilled than Micheal. Micheal had nothing capable of beating Blade in his BASE form, let alone his Hyper form. Blade's strategic skills and superior attributes gave him an easy win. However, Micheal has proven to be quite powerful in his own right. But his biggest feat of strength came from the help of his family, not from his own energy. (You know, his planet-sized kamehameha) If it takes Nick, Lunari, and Rachel combined to give him enough power to bust a planet, then Micheal's strength has to be pitifully low. Hell, Blade as a child could punch a sun-sized star into pieces if he punched it. It's simple as to why Blade won. I shouldn't have to explain any further. Whelp, Micheal tried his very best. But now he's half the hedgehog he used to be. The Winner Is: Blade NEXT TIME ... Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights Category:Specials